


Revelations

by kitsunesongs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Genjutsu, Imagined incest, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs
Summary: Indra finds out something about his brother that changes everything.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



Indra was in the forest.

The compound Ashura and his friends and children had built was far from where he (and his beloved older brother) had grown up, but it had certain similarities, and one of those was the presence of the forest right outside its walls. The compound itself was defended by Jutsu and Seals taught to Ashura by his father, and to his clanmates by Ashura, but for Indra to be so close –!

Ashura fell into a defensive stance as his brother’s cold eyes looked at him mockingly, and did his best to ignore how much that still hurt. His older brother was leaning against a tree, hair tied back and expression stoic as always, with red Sharingan eyes gleaming. Ashura carefully avoided them, having learned his lesson the first time Indra used his newly invented ‘genjutsu’ on him.

Indra sneered but made no move to attack.

“What do you want?” Ashura asked, refusing to let his guard down.

Indra sent him a haughty glance. “None of your business, _Senju,”_ he sneered the new name Ashura’s clan had started becoming known as.

“It’s my business when you’re hanging around my compound,” Ashura refused to back down. “If you’re planning on attacking my friends I won’t just stand by.” And if necessary, if they fought full out with Ashura not holding back – he would win. Both of them knew it, and the knowledge burned Indra, who suddenly straightened from his position and stepped forward with quick, angry strides until he was looming over Ashura, who wished, not for the first time, that he was taller than his brother.

“I have more important things to do then attack your tiny clan.” Indra sneered at him.

Now Ashura was starting to get angry. “So what if it’s smaller then yours! I can trust every one of my clan members with my life! They’re my friends and family! And besides, the only reason your clan is so large is because you can just go around impregnating people – it’s a lot harder to bear them you know!”

Indra opened his mouth to retort but stopped suddenly, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. He seemed to struggle with something for a minute as Ashura watched apprehensively.

Finally, Indra spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper and his eyes fixed on Ashura’s face. “Bear…them?”

“Yes?”

“You’re the one pregnant.”

“Last time I checked, yes?”

Almost despite himself Ashura found he was calming down at Indra’s odd behavior, which was bad news for him if it was a trap – but Indra didn’t take advantage, instead just continuing to stand there like a lemming. Ashura resisted the suicidal urge to wave his hand in front of his face.

“You mated with an alpha –”

“- several actually.” Ashura couldn’t help correcting, which for some reason caused Indra to make a strangled noise.

“- _several­_ Alphas…and got pregnant?”

“Yeeeeees?” Ashura couldn’t help the questioning lilt. He didn’t know why this seemed to have stymied Indra so much. That _was_ how it worked after all. And it’s not like Indra didn’t _know_ that – he’d had over a dozen children since they’d started fighting, from even more omega’s and the occasional female beta. From what he’d heard, his big brother wasn’t exactly _discerning_ in his taste, preferring to simply breed as many children with his Sharingan as he could.

Ashura valiantly resisted the urge to make a snide comment about quantity over quality – it might shock Indra out of this strange mood he’d found himself in and then they’d fight again, and Ashura didn’t want that.

He’d missed just…talking with Indra. Seeing his brother look at him without that hateful sneer twisting his beautiful face and the maddened obsession in his burning red eyes.

Indra swallowed. “You got pregnant…” he seemed to be struggling to finish the sentence.

“Yes…?” Ashura prompted him.

“…Because you’re an omega?”

What was with the questioning tone there?

“Yes obviously. And?” Where was he going with this?

At this confirmation Indra just stood there, staring, eyes flickering over Ashura’s features in mute shock, looking at him as if he’d never seen him before.

“You’re an omega,” Indra said again, seeking confirmation. Ashura nodded.

Indra opened his mouth, then closed it again, seeming distressed. “But you don’t smell like -!”

Was that the problem? “Father taught me to conceal it. Pretty much from the moment I presented, actually.”

Indra was silent, face blank.

Then –

“Stop concealing it.”

What?

“What?”

Indra twitched slightly and took a step closer. “Your scent. Stop – stop concealing it. Not permanently,” he assured hurriedly, “just – just now, for me, so I can see – check – just stop concealing it!”

Ashura felt his eyebrow twitch at the demand and drew himself up to his full height to refuse when Indra suddenly stopped holding himself up, and folded in on himself instead.

“Please,” Indra whispered. “Please stop concealing – just for a moment. Just for me.”

Ashura stood there for a long, long moment as the trees rustled around them. A bird twittered somewhere off to the side. Indra seemed to collapse even further in on himself in the silence.

Then Ashura stopped scent suppressing.

Indra reacted as if he’d been slapped, pupils dilating so wide Ashura could see them, nostrils flaring as he stepped forward and buried his face in Ashura’s neck.

“Hey!” Ashura pushed him away and was across the clearing in a heartbeat, ready to defend himself – but Indra didn’t attack, just stood there, swaying slightly on his feet, looking lost.

“You really are…” Indra said softly, almost to himself.

Ashura had no idea what was going on.

“What is going on?” he asked.

Indra just looked at him, before turning and vanishing deeper into the forest. Ashura was fast, but his strength was in strength and endurance and regeneration, not speed – there was no way he’d be able to catch up, considering Indra was moving full out, burning chakra wildly, leaving a blazing trail in Ashura’s Chakra Sense like a shooting star. But he was heading away from the compound, so it was fine.

Seriously, though, what had that been about?

 

 

Indra burst through the doors of his compound and headed straight for his house – though manor was a better word – ignoring the cries of surprise from his followers as he did so. He shut the door and locked it, and then warded it for good measure, just so his clan would know better then to disturb him for anything save the world ending, and then leaned his forehead against the door, panting. The cool wood felt good against his overheated skin.

Ashura was an omega.

The proof was undeniable – he could still _smell_ him, gods – and yet Indra found himself trying to deny it anyway.

If his brother was an omega then, then –

Then he’d been an idiot. An omega couldn’t be head of Ninshu, so what did it matter that the old man had named Ashura heir - he probably hadn’t even meant it like that, had instead meant for Indra and Ashura to mate and their children to be the inheritors. All this fighting...it had been over nothing! No wonder Ashura insisted that peace should be formed through love and friendship and _bonds (_ of all the silly things) he was an omega, with an omega’s soft, kind heart. Of course he wouldn’t realize that true peace required power and the will to do what was necessary.

And now Ashura, who should have been his (who always had been his, always following behind him with bright eyes and a smile just for him), who should have been his mate, his bonded wife, the mother of his children and the matriarch of his clan, was off fooling around in the forest with those friends of his, many of whom were alphas – and he’d slept with alpha’s to have his children, hadn’t he, how many, how many other, _unworthy_ alpha’s had seen Ashura like that, lips bitten and swollen and chest heaving and cheeks flushed and eyes glazed as he begged them to fuck him, knot him, put a baby in him –

–  A priceless painting burst into black flames. Indra blinked, startled, then frowned as he realized he had accidently activated Amaterasu. Disgusted at his lack of control, Indra focused on the flames and willed them out, then stalked to his bedroom, shedding clothes along the way.  

Once in his room and fully naked, Indra took out a small hand mirror and went to lay on his bed. Bringing the mirror up until he could see his eyes reflecting in it, Indra focused and the tomoe began to spin.

He’d discovered this little trick by accident, having looked in a mirror while experimenting with genjutsu, and discovered that he could put himself into a state of mild hypnosis. As it was himself in control of the genjutsu, he could break it whenever he wished – but it also meant he could control contents of the genjutsu completely.

The room turned blank, and soon Indra was standing a white, featureless plain, a canvas waiting to be painted. He chose a bedroom, not the one his body was in now, but a new one, one he would build for Ashura. He made the bed extra-large and soft, and placed the genjutsu version of Ashura on it.

This Ashura was naked – Indra had bathed enough with his brother before they’d fallen out to know what he looked like, every single detail perfect. The genjutsu Ashura was also in heat, cock standing up hard between his legs, hole red and wet and practically dripping with it, nipples red and sore, lips red and swollen from being bitten. Indra’s Ashura looked at him with dazed eyes and flushed cheeks and Indra felt like he had never been this hard in his life. He silently programmed the version of Ashura on the bed to act like Ashura would in heat – even though he’d never seen it, others had, other alphas knew what his baby brother looked like when the need to be filled took him so badly he begged for it – based off what he knew of in heat omegas and Ashura’s personality, and then he let go and let the genjutsu take over.

The Ashura on the bed suddenly started moving, chest moving up and down as he drew in heaving breaths, mouth opening as he panted, head turning to pierce Indra with those dazed, lust-drunk eyes, pupils so wide he could barely see a hint of honey-golden-brown around them, and reached out a hand to him. That hand had slick on its fingers, because Ashura had been touching himself, thrusting his fingers into that pretty, wet hole and trying so desperately for some relief and not finding it and Indra moved over to the bed like he was being controlled too.

And in a way he was.

Ashura licked his lips, eyes fixed on Indra’s face. “Nii-san,” he whispered, still reaching out his hand. Indra took it and crawled onto the bed, leaning over his little brother’s nude body. He kept his eyes fixed on Ashura’s as he drew his hand to his mouth and licked up his little brother’s slick, slipping the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Ashura let out a whimper and his scent got even stronger as his body let out another release of slick.

“Nii-san, help. Please?” he begged, and Indra gave in, moving over Ashura and pressing his hand to the bed above Ashura’s head as he leaned in for a kiss, his other hand roaming over Ashura’s body, running over his peaked nipples to a jerk of Ashura’s hips as he rubbed his pretty omega cock against Indra’s clothed thigh and let out a broken cry in Indra’s mouth. Ashura’s free hand came up and clutched helplessly at Indra’s shoulder as he bucked his hips up again, desperate and unable to get what he needed.

Not without Indra anyway.

Indra felt the victory rush through him and pulled back, letting himself drink in the sight of his little brother on his back under him, pleading, needy, helpless, completely at Indra’s mercy – where he belonged. Where he had always belonged, where he had _been_ before his newfound power had gone to his head and turned him against Indra. But he knew better now, didn’t he?

Ashura let out a little hicuppy sob. “Sorry, ’m sorry, Nii-san. Please don’t go, don’t leave me here like this, please, Nii-san!”

Indra kissed him gently, letting him know it was alright, that he forgave him. Ashura had been led astray, but now he was back where he was meant to be, sorry as he was meant to be, and had learned his lesson and wouldn’t do it again.

Indra mentally summoned some ropes to bind Ashura’s hands above his head and then moved down his body, grabbing his ankles and lifting them up and spreading them in each hand, enjoying the picture Ashura made like this, before bending his brothers legs up and tying them up too. Then he added a gag despite a protesting whine and big, sad, wet eyes, because as pretty as Ashura’s begging was, he wanted to enjoy this thoroughly, and he knew if he let Ashura keep pleading him he would give in and knot him faster then he wanted too.

Then he leant down and spread Ashura’s ass cheeks and licked a long stripe up his hole. Behind the gag, Ashura screamed. Indra smirked, and kept going, alternating long licks with small laps of Ashura’s hole, enjoying the taste of his little brother’s slick. Eventually, moved by the muffled pleading sounds Ashura was giving out, he inserted a finger. By this time, Ashura was so wet it went in easily, and Indra moved it back and forward a few times, enjoying the tight wet heat closing so eagerly around it and how Ashura made muffled whines every time he pulled his finger out. Eventually he added another, then a third, when it was clear that Ashura was so wet and turned on it wasn’t hurting him, and set about stretching him, stroking his inner walls and looking for the prostate.

Indra knew when he found it by Ashura’s reaction, the omega stiffening and letting out another scream behind the gag, and proceeded to rub it mercilessly, enjoying Ashura’s helpless ness, before tacking pity and removing the gag and ropes and turning Ashura over. Ashura, good omega that he was instantly had his hips up as he presented and Indra moved forward, covering his brother’s body as he pressed his cock up against that wet hole and paused there a moment.

“Who do you belong to?” he whispered in Ashura’s ear.

“You!” his omega sobbed, desperate. “You, only you, I promise, I’m yours, _alpha!”_

Indra entered in one swift thrust and –

–  The genjutsu shattered, and Indra was left lying on his bed, in his room, alone and hard. Cursing, he reached down and quickly finished himself off. He’d lost control at the end there, and accidently broken the genjutsu – but that was alright.

After all, soon he wouldn’t need to sate himself with an illusion. Soon he’d have the real thing.


End file.
